And Action - Hiatus
by Fae 206
Summary: A Klaine AU with a happy ending/storyline. When designer and Parsons student, Kurt Hummel, is given the chance at a photo shoot for Vogue he knows this is a chance of a lifetime. Is Upper East side photographer and Columbia student, Blaine Anderson, the one to help him develop his vision and reach his dream. (Other characters include: Artie, Mercedes, and S2/S3 Tina)


**AN: I never usually write AUs, but I need something to distract me from the actual show because it really is too horrible for the Klainers right now. **

**And Action**

Chapter One: The Photographer

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _rarely_ got chances like this, he rarely felt he deserved them and ever since his brother, Finn's, passing he wasn't expecting anything….or he hadn't been expecting anything. Kurt Hummel had grown up in California, near LA if the location was ever important to anyone and he had always been interested in fashion. His deceased biological mother had been an alumnus of a fashion school down there and had put out a line of clothing and accessories that editorials had called Bohemian chic and the most beautiful wedding dresses. Unfortunately, Elizabeth Alexandria Hummel had died when Kurt was eight and though he remembered her, he was losing the memory of her voice.

She was his inspiration for his enrolling at Parsons and relocating to New York. During his time here he had managed to score a job at a place called 'The Spotlight Diner' where he had met the most wonderful singer and his best friend, one of the only two friends he had made in the city. Mercedes Jones dreamed of being a singer and a representative to young girls who felt bullied because of their beautiful bodies. She sang locally at different locations and Kurt could never resist going to a performance, well as long as he didn't have school, or his internship, or his job.

His other friend, Artie, he hadn't been close with growing up. They had attended the same school but often been in different groups. Kurt hadn't been in a group at all, always content with either reading or sketching fashion designs. He had attended the school's LGBTQ group a few times but considered it a huge joke. Artie was at a film school that was slightly less than an hour train ride away, but he had managed to score himself a job at Vogue in the advertising department.

Kurt felt jealous of that. His job, or rather internship, at the famous vogue dot com was as more of an assistant/secretary. He did coffee runs, small consultations with his boss who absolutely adored him, and numerous other things for the office. When he had applied, he had strongly anticipated a Miranda Priestly type of woman, but Isabelle Wright was quite simply a fairy godmother straight out of a Disney movie.

She had been the one who had seen Kurt's work for his sophomore year fashion collection and she was the one who had recommended him to her boss for this fashion run. Kurt hadn't thought in a million years would he actually be getting the chance to impress people through not only Vogue's website but the magazine as well. He felt on top of the world and as he straightened the collar on a fitted and modestly designed pant suit, he felt someone walking over to him.

He turned, subconsciously touching his coif to make sure that his appearance had stayed as fashion forward as he wanted it to. Isabelle was approaching him with a portfolio and Kurt was pretty sure he knew what was coming. Isabelle had told him that someday soon the photographer that Kurt would be working with closely would be coming. The shoot wasn't for a couple of weeks, but this photographer wanted to 'feel' out what was happening before taking the pictures and had volunteered his time not taking those photographs for free.

"Kurt," Isabelle smiled proudly as she handed him the portfolio which had written on the side 'Blaine Devon Anderson - Photographer - Portfolio Copy'. Kurt realized that this was the first time that he was learning the photographer's name, somehow it sounded attractive, but then couldn't there be some complete douche's called Blaine as well. He should never get caught on a name. "I'm so glad I've caught you, There's been a rescheduling for Blaine and he's coming in today to talk with you about the designs, I just wanted to brief you before you meet him."

Kurt paused, he nodded softly and waited, "I'm really interested in knowing who he is."

Isabelle smiled, "Blaine is from one of the wealthiest Upper East Side families. He's twenty one and a few months older than you. He attends Columbia University where he has a double major of psychology and photography."

"Very diverse," Kurt joked as he held the portfolio to his chest.

Isabelle nodded, "Don't worry though, he's a total sweetheart. He's shot for different fashion magazines, but my boss wants him to sign an exclusive contract for Vogue so maybe talk him into it. His work is spectacular and even though he has a trust fund with a value that I could even dream of matching, he's a philanthropist who does volunteer work on the side. He'll be arriving this afternoon and I just wanted to let you know to try to accommodate him, my boss would get so angry if she found out he quit."

Kurt nodded, he needed to take all of this in, _especially _if it was that important to the future of the company.

"Now, I know it might be a lot to ask, but could you take your lunch break now, you'll only be twenty minutes early and I'll put the clothing rack into my office. I need you to look through this entire portfolio in case my boss comes in and decides to test you," Isabelle said and Kurt noticed the panic in her voice.

He owed her a lot already, looking through some photos for an hour wouldn't take that long.

He smiled, "Of course Isabelle, I promise not to let you down," he smiled as he picked up his shoulder bag and tucked the portfolio inside. He just needed to sit down at that small cafe that he frequently had lunch at and ponder over this book for a while. He gave Isabelle a small wave before heading out of the office, down the elevator, and out of the lobby. It was as he was climbing down the steps that he noticed a fashionable man pacing back and forth on the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs.

Kurt took a moment to breathe, the man was absolutely stunning. He was wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of designer jeans, Kurt recognized them from a fashion catalogue he often read, Pierre Balmain's fashion house was responsible for the tightness and, Kurt had to admit, sexiness of this man.

His natural appearance seemed quite rugged but still very attractive. He had curly hair which was styled well and a heavy beard. Kurt usually didn't like beards, but this one softened the man's face giving him a more mature look.

"Hi," Kurt suddenly said as the man looked at him, "What are you? I mean," he mentally slapped himself for that slip of the tongue, "I mean, who are you?"

The man looked at him, he took a breath in and smiled in a very sweet way as Kurt was brought into the honey-amber shade of his eyes. "Oh, I was supposed to meet with someone here, I arrived hours early again and still have to think whether I want to go in or if it's worth going somewhere in New York."

Kurt nodded slowly, he was about to speak but the other man beat him to it.

Offering his hand, the man opposite him smiled in such a genuine and caring way that Kurt's heart started to betray him and he could hear the thumping. "I'm sorry, my name's Blaine by the way."

Kurt's eyes widened, so this was Blaine Anderson, this was the guy he was going to be working with, Kurt suddenly felt thrilled for the opportunity. Holding out his own hand he smiled weakly and before realizing his mouth was open let out the word, "Kurt."

**Done with Chapter**

**I really hope you liked it, it would mean the world to me to get some comments on it. Let me know what you're interested for, longer chapters, specific scenes, additional characters. Thank you for reading, ~Fae**


End file.
